Buck Hazeltine
also known as Wyatt in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble is a supporting character that appears in Yo-kai Watch 3. He is the younger brother of Dorothy. He is a friend of Nathan, Whisper, and Jibanyan in BBQ. He wears a UFO Stone as a pendant around his neck that allows him to see Yo-kai. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch 3: Main character * Yo-kai Watch 4: Cameo Physical traits Buck is a tanned-colored boy around the same height as Nate. He has messy rust-colored hair and wears sunglasses with black shades on top of it. He has freckles on his nose and has air force blue color. He wears a black shirt with at the beginning unzipped, with the sleeves cropped towards his elbow. His shirt contains black buttons. He wears a necklace around his neck that contains to have a blue color. He wears green colored short dungarees, with on the right side being loose. His dungarees contain to have gray buttons and pockets by his thighs. He wears ochre-colored shoes. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Buck befriends Nate Adams, Whisper and Jibanyan in Your Friendly Neighborhood Zombie Supermarket!, and team up for the rest of the story. In Let Sleeping Ar-T-facts Lie, Buck introduces Nate to his Secret Base and teaches him how to steer the log raft. In Escape from the Haunted House, Buck meets Hailey, who surprises him, as well meeting Usapyon. Yo-kai Watch 4 Buck physically does not appear in Yo-kai Watch 4, but he appears as a minor cameo on a picture in Nate's bedroom of the Adams House. Relationships Nate Adams Buck and Nate first met when Nate moved to BBQ. Upon Nate offering a friendly handshake, Buck coldly told him they were not friends and left. After defeating Junkernaut, Nate and Buck slowly started to develop a friendship once they both realized that they could both see Yokai. At the end of Chapter 5 of Nate's half of the story, Buck called Nate a friend while they shook hands before going home for the night. Hailey Anne Thomas and Usapyon He was surprised by Hailey when she first arrived in BBQ. Like when he first met Nate, he was hesitant about being friends and letting the two join his and Nate's team. After Hailey and Usapyon brought them a new Fancy That issue, he became friends with them. Dorothy Dorothy is Buck’s older sister. Beddy-Byes Beddy-Byes is a Yo-kai created by Buck’s mother's feelings after she left to work in another state. Katie Forester In an alternate reality, Buck and his sister Dorothy are best friends with Katie. Trivia * Buck’s appearance is based on the character of , the title character from the novel . *Buck’s older sister Dorothy is able to see Yo-kai as well, as this ability has been present in their family tree for generations to this day. * Even though his name was localized in Wibble Wobble as Wyatt in English, the English localization of Yo-kai Watch 3 has his name as Buck. ** Instead, one of his classmates and friends is named Wyatt. ** Notably, Buck retains the names Wyatt and Mac in several localizations, in which the classmate character is usually called Buck instead. In other languages References fr:Wyatt Cardamom de:Mac Hazeltine es:Mac Hazeltine Category:Article stubs Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:St. Peanutsburg Residents